btccfandomcom-20200213-history
Motorbase Performance
|firstseason = 2006 |founder = Dave Bartrum |drivers = Mat Jackson (No.7) Fabrizio Giovanardi (No.8) |car = Ford Focus ST Mk III |sponsor = Airwaves |previouseasonresult = 5th (Team's Championship) |entries = 257 |wins = 12 |firstwin = Thruxton 2009 |podiums = 50 |fastestlaps = 18 |champs = 0}} Motorbase Performance, better known under their current competition name of Airwaves Racing, are a British Touring Car Championship team, running multiple cars in 2014. Current Season Motorbase are directly responsible for the Ford Focus Mk IIIs raced by Mat Jackson and Fabrizio Giovanardi in 2014, who compete in Airwaves Racing colours.http://www.btcc.net/team/airwaves-racing/ Motorbase also build and run the Crabbie's Racing car of Jack Clarke, while providing support for AmD Tuning.com's car. History Motorbase were founded in 2004, with Dave Bartrum building the team to compete in the Porsche Carrera Cup.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Motorbase_Performance The team continued to race in the Carrera Cup GB, although Motorbase switched their main focus to the BTCC in 2006. Early Steps Motorbase entered a single car in the 2006, with Dave Pinkney bringing his own Honda Integra Type-R to the team at the start of the year. Competing for the full season, Pinkney claimed thirteenth overall, and was joined by Tom Ferrier at the final round, who debuted one of the two SEAT Toldeos the team had bought at the end of the year. Ferrier returned to the team for three meetings in 2007, but he was replaced by Gareth Howell (who left half way through the year) and Paul O'Neill, while Matt Allison drove the second car throughout the year. Allison was impressive, but numerous accidents meant that both cars were written off in an accident at Brands Hatch at the penultimate round. Full Focus driving his Motorbase BMW in 2008.]]Motorbase dropped their efforts in other series before the start of 2008, buying two new BMW 320si E90s for their latest drivers, Rob Collard and Stephen Kane. The season started slowly, although that was down to the fact that the BMW struggled in wet conditions, with Kane claiming a second place at Snetterton in the final meetings. Kane was replaced in 2009 by Jonathan Adam, with Airwaves becoming the title sponsor of the team (hence Motorbase competed as Airwaves BMW). Collard claimed the team's first wins that year, pushing the team to fourth overall in the team's standings. Collard left the team in 2010, joining WSR instead, meaning Mat Jackson was brought into the team, while Kane returned to replace Adam. Kane and Jackson took one win each, and took to the podium eleven times, putting Motorbase fourth in the team's championship. Focus on Ford For 2011, Motorbase bought the two Team Aon Ford Focus STs from the previous year, although they fitted the S2000 chassis with NGTC engines. Jackson was joined by Liam Griffin for the season, with a third car added for Porsche Carrera Cup leader Michael Caine at the final rounds (James Thompson would, however, drive the car at the final meeting). Jackson claimed fourth overall in the final standings, with Motorbase claiming fifth in the team's championship. in his 2012 Redstone Racing Focus.]]Airwaves dropped their sponsorship from the team in 2012, leading to the team competing under the name Redstone Racing. Jackson and Griffin were joined by promising Renault Clio Cup driver Aron Smith for the year, with Jackson getting the chance to drive the Mk III version of the Focus during the second half of the year (the car was not expected to be finished before the end of the year). Jackson drove the car to victory at Silverstone, although the reason for the new car was because of a fire which destroyed Griffin's car. 2013 saw Motorbase run, effectively, two teams, as Airwaves returned as their title sponsor, while the second team ran as Addison Lee Racing, using the older cars. Jackson and Smith ran two Mk IIIs (later joined by Tom Onslow-Cole in a third Mk III for the final three meetings), while Griffin headed the ALR team (replaced by Caine and Jake Hill at the fifth meeting). Jackson led the team, with Smith backing him all the way, while the ALR cars were well behind. Jackson re-signed for the team at the media day before the start of 2014 season, joining returning double champion Fabrizio Giovanardi. Motorbase also prepared and ran a third car, running under the Crabbie's Racing banner, for Jack Clarke.http://www.motorbaseperformance.co.uk/ Honours Motorbase, as a relatively new team to the championship, have no titles to their name. Driver List Below is a list of all the drivers that have raced for . * Ran Motorbase cars but under the name Addison Lee Racing. ** Jack Clarke's car was run by Crabbie's Racing. References Images: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Mat_Jackson,_Thruxton,_Apr_2012_(practice).jpg - Jackson 2012 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rob_Collard_2008_BTCC_Croft.jpg - Collard BMW 2008 Category:Teams Category:Current Teams